Until You Overload
by KiraMika
Summary: I may not be an Uchiha I may not possess all their talents or their kekkei genkai, and I may have to work extra hard to keep to their level but they are my family and I never want us to change. I want to stay here just like this. But that's impossible now isn't it? This happy memory isn't real, because you already knew what you were going to do to this family didn't you Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

"Brother!","Itachi!" We waited a couple moments hoping to hear a response or for him to just simply appear but weren't surprised when we got nothing. Sasuke and I had just finished what little training we were able to do on our own, and it was time for us to head home and change for the upcoming festivities latter this evening. Earlier Itachi had refused to train with us saying that he had his own things to work on; recently that was all he ever did. It seemed the longer he went on in ambu the less we saw of him and even when he was home he became more and more distant.

" Ama, you think we should split up?", I looked over at Sasuke and nodded.

" Yeah, he might have even went home already and we just didn't see him."

" True. I'll just head back then and ask mom if she's seen him. If you don't find him in the next half hour you should head home too."

" No problem I'm sure one of us will find him he did promise to take us after all."

Sasuke looked less optimistic but nodded and ran off in the direction of the Uchiha compound while I went further into the woods. Normally Sasuke and I would stick to the open training field located right outside the walls of the compound, and would only ever go into the forest with Itachi but I had to at least try to find him. The deeper I went the more dense and dark the forest became; Itachi had warned me of going in on my own explaining that the older members would come this far out to practice their more dangerous techniques as to not hurt anyone or damage anything. I looked up at the sky and sighed, if I go in any further I won't have enough light to find my way back out. Hopefully Sasuke's found him or at the very least he'll be ready to go when I get there. I turned back dragging my feet along the forest floor as I went.

"Stupid Itachi, stupid anbu, stupid missions I wish everyone would just leave him alone."

I was nearly at the edge of the tree line when I heard a rustle among the tree branches behind me and too my right. Turning I drew out the ninja blade secured on my back and scanned the area in front of me but saw nothing.

" Who's there?", no response. " Sasuke if you're messing with me it's not funny!"

At that moment a kunai flew past my head just barley missing me and implanted itself in tree. Then another came aimed at my left leg, but I dodged just in time. The third was a shuriken which I had no choice but to attempt to block with my blade due to its speed. It hit my blade causing the metal to sing, but I was to careless and caused it to graze my arm.

" You're improving, Amaya."

I watched Itachi drop down out of the trees and places his remaining weapons back in his pouch. I scowled at him despite the soft smile he was showing me and sheathed my blade.

" We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you even know what tonight is?"

He let out a soft chuckle and pocketed the weapons he'd thrown at me before bending over to poke my forehead with two fingers.

" Of course I know what tonight is I did promise you didn't I? I was hoping you'd trust me to be there on time and just head home and change though now we'll be late."

I felt my face get red letting the warm irritation wash over me.

"We still would have had to wait on you to change, so we'd be late either way!", he laughed.

" We both know I'm faster than you and Sasuke now come climb on or we'll be really late."

He crouched down and waited for me to climb on his back wincing slightly at the cut on my arm. As soon as I was firmly situated Itachi starting running off at top speed making me duck my face behind his head to keep the wind from stinging my eyes.

" Did you drop the things you'll need off at our house or do we have to swing by yours?"

" I'm not as irresponsible as Sasuke of course they're already at your house. Aunty even said she'd help me get ready."

" Well you'll have to sit and let me treat your wound before all that. Sorry about that by the way I didn't think you'd have any trouble deflecting it completely."

I let an irritated growl escape my throat and dug what little nails I had into his shoulders.

" Well if you trained with me more then I would have! Sasuke's are too easy to deflect!"

He laughed and slowed down to a walking pace once we entered the Uchiha compound, but still held me on his back.

" Sorry about that too thing's have just been pretty hectic lately. There's even talk that I'll be made an anbu captain soon."

I perked up after hearing that and wrapped my arms around his neck in a sort of hug.

" Really, that's awesome! Your only 11 and you're already gonna be made a captain you really are amazing big broth…."

I cut myself off realizing what I was about to say. Itachi stopped, even though the main house was in view, and turned his head to look at me a kind knowing smile on his face.

" Amaya, you can still call me brother if you want. Despite what you may have heard nothing's changed between us."

" But mom and dad told me that…."

He shifted his arms so I was held more firmly to his back more so to shut me up then to keep me from falling, and turned to keep walking again.

" The adults can plan whatever they want the future is undecided, and if we don't want things to change than they won't. You don't have to force yourself to do anything."

But, what if I want things to change? If I got stronger when the time came would you accept that change, Itachi?

" Brother , Ama!"

I looked up and saw Sasuke standing of the porch already dressed in his formal wear. Dark blue and black with the Uchiha symbol stitched onto his back and a golden luck talisman dangling from his waist, ringing as he walked up to us. He looked mad at first but his expression softened once he saw the cut on my arm and turned to a look of concern.

" Ama how'd you get hurt? I knew I should have went looking for you."

Itachi set me down after reaching the top step on the porch and poked Sasuke's forehead.

" Amaya is fine Sasuke it's my fault just a little cut from training I'll fix her right up then we can head out ok?"

Sasuke's face changed from concerned to jealous after the word training passed Itachi's lips. Crossing his arms and shooting daggers at me and his brother as I was sat down to get my wound treated and wrapped. Aunty came out soon after and continued fretting over me and scoulding Itachi saying he should have been more careful and that I was too young for all that. He didn't seem to hear her though and just focused on applying antiseptic and tightly bandaging my arm. It didn't take long before Aunty had me ready to head out; looking in the mirror I could see that she'd done her best but I frowned regardless. Maroon and gold the colors of the Hoshi clan a seven pointed black star stitched in the back of my yukata and that same symbol in the metal pin that held up my hair. I was not an Uchiha, I would never be blessed with natural talent like Sasuke and I'd never activate the sharingan like Itachi. I have to work hard to keep up with them.

" Smile sweetheart you look lovely, and it sounds like your parents just arrived as well, ready to go?"

I nodded and followed her out of the room back into the main hall where the rest of the family was waiting. Itachi wore an outfit exactly like sasuke but black and gray instead of the dark blue and next to him my parents stood chatting excitedly with Uncle each sporting the Hoshi clan colors. My mother teared up and crushed me in a hug after seeing me before turning and thanking Aunty for her hard work. Dad and Uncle just smiled and nodded in approval as I went to stand with Sasuke and Itachi.

" You look lovely Amaya seems difficult to move in though. Don't move to recklessly and mess up mom's hard work or you'll be in for it latter."

Itachi chuckled and glanced down at Sasuke who stood their silently and light pink dusting his cheeks as he stared at me.

" I know I look weird Sasuke you don't have to stare."

" No.. not at all you look really pretty…", He looked away embarrassed that he'd been staring for so long. I looked up at Itachi itching to leave as to not miss anymore of the festival already in full swing out in town.

" Can we go? Aunty took to long and I at least don't wanna miss the firework display."

" Hold up kiddo." My dad said placing a hand on my shoulder and showing off his new camera in the other.

" One picture and then you can go not everyday we get you three together especially dressed up like this. Ready? Three, two, one cheese!"

The bright flash stung my eyes and I'm sure I saw Sasuke blink, but I smiled as I saw how happy it made Dad and everyone was. With how busy everything had been lately it was nice to have everyone together.

" Now Itachi be careful and watch out for those two. This is the first year you're going out to the village celebration and not staying at home."

" Don't worry mother they'll be safe with me besides I promised I'd take them up to see the fireworks from the top of the Hokage faces this year."

" Alright, have fun then and try not to stay out too late."

Itachi led Sasuke and I threw the crowds with ease from stall to stall and took us on top of one of the building for a clear view of the parade before heading out for the Hokage faces. By the time we got to the base of the mountain the sky had gone black and the fireworks could start at any moment.

" Brother it's too high we'll never make it in time."

" Don't worry Sasuke I'll get us there come on hop up."

He crouched down and had Sasuke climb on his back. Sasuke struggled a bit due to the formal clothing but eventually got comfortable.

" What about Ama?"

There's no way I can ride piggyback in this dress I'll just fall off I.

" You'll have to hold on tight ok Sasuke?", He looked confused but nodded as Itachi let go of his legs in order to scoop me up into his arms. A light blush dusted my cheeks, he's holding me like a baby.

" Alright ready?", " Yeah come on we gotta hurry I can't hold on like this forever!"

At that Itachi ran completely ignoring the stairs and headed for the side of the mountain I closed my eyes expecting an impact but was surprised when I felt none and felt my weight shift more into Itachi's chest as he climbed the rocks using only his feet. We were up in a matter of seconds choosing to sit right above the face of the second Hokage, Sasuke looking slightly out of breath but excited.

" Brother how'd you do that!"

" It's an advanced chakra control technique. I gather chakra to the bottoms of my feet in order to stick to the rock. If your control is good enough you can even walk on water."

Sasuke and I looked at eachother each excited at the idea of training to walk on water. Itachi smiled at us knowing full well how difficult a technique it was but didn't say anything and looked up at the sky as we rambled on about training on top of water. Soon enough the fireworks began and from where we were sitting it seemed as if we could almost touch the light they gave off. I looked between the two boys I'd seen as my brothers since birth, Sasuke's eyes wide and filled with light as he oohed and ahhed at each explosion and Itachi leaned back on his elbows watching along with a kind quiet smile. I may not be an Uchiha I may not possess all their talents or their kekkei genkai, and I may have to work extra hard to keep to their level but they are my family and I never want us to change. I want to stay here just like this. _But that's impossible now isn't it? This happy memory isn't real, because you already knew what you were going to do to this family didn't you Itachi?_


	2. Chapter 2

~7 years later~

" Sasuke, time to get up." He propped himself up on his elbows already fully clothed, indicating he'd been up for some time, and raised an eyebrow at me.

" We don't have to leave for the academy for another twenty minutes. What's the rush?"

" No rush, I just cooked us breakfast and I don't want yours going cold."

He got up shoving both hands in his pockets still looking confused as he walked into the small kitchen of our apartment finding the table set with various breakfast foods: fruits, granola, sausage, bacon, and even his favorite a tomato and cheese omelet.

" What's all this for? My birthday isn't for another two months."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat to begin digging into my own tomato-less omelet and other assorted foods. Sasuke sighed and followed suit devouring his favorite in a matter of seconds before slowly munching on the rest. We silently ate until most of it was gone and it was getting time to leave. Sasuke went to work honoring our long held rule of whoever didn't cook cleans as I finished packing our weapon holsters.

" Thanks for the food must have taken you awhile to do all that."

" Yeah, I had to wake up half an hour early. It just seemed like something I should do today ya know."

I held out his fully packed holster which he took and fastened to his leg, shooting me one of his rare smirks once he finished, and we headed out for the academy. It was times like these that I was most grateful for Sasuke, he knew exactly what I meant without me really saying anything and showed his appreciation without making it a big deal. Mom or Aunty would have done a better job though; I could vividly picture the two of them bustling around the large kitchen laughing and making more of a mess than necessary. Although a burning sensation surrounded my heart and threatened to creep up my throat, so I casted the happy thought away. There's no point in getting worked up; they're dead we can't change that. We lived about two miles away from the academy but still insisted on leaving early to avoid any unwanted attention. Though when we reached our classroom I was surprised to see that about a quarter of the class had already arrived, unsurprisingly everyone seemed a bit on edge today. I scanned the room for any familiar or unwanted faces but didn't find any as we took our usual seats. We sat in peaceful silence as others slowly made their way into the room, some were nervous and just took their seats and waited for Iruka sensei while others formed into groups and talked excitedly about the day's upcoming events. Another ten minutes went by and the room was near capacity brining a new source of annoyance in the form Sakura and Ino. Whether it be them whispering of their love for Sasuke with other girls in the class or throwing insults at each other they never failed to give me a headache. Sasuke had learned to just tune them out, lucky him, where I had to find other distractions one of which took the form of a spiky haired boy who walked into class right according to schedule, five minutes late as usual. I raised my hand in greeting and he did the same while taking the seat directly me.

" Morning Shika you seem more tired than usual."

He yawned and let his chin rest against the desk looking a bit more grouchy than usual.

" Mom tried to get me up early today. Yelling about how it was extra important that I be here on time. Such a drag."

I smiled, clearly picturing how Shikamaru's morning had played out having spent quite a bit of time at the Nara estate growing up. His mom probably slammed open his door hoping that would get him to stir at least, likely not, and proceeded to forcibly drag him out of bed. Next to Sasuke he was the one I was closest with, and despite his overall laziness and lack of motivation I admired his abilities and intelligence.

" So you got any preferences concerning today? I'm sure I can already guess one."

He gave Sasuke the side eye and I could see Sasuke smirk under his hands in response reciprocating the unfriendly feelings. They'd never really gotten along Sasuke thought he was lazy and a waste of talent and Shikamaru thought he was a show off with a cocky attitude. Both were correct.

" Being with Sasuke would be an obvious advantage considering we train with each other in our free time any way, but I don't really have a preference otherwise."

" Same, having you would be nice though, would make things easier at least. I think as long as I don't get any of these squealing girls I'll be fine."

" Your right about that anyone like Ino or Sakura would be too much of a constant headache."

He nodded casting a glance to where the two girls stood arguing by the door when his eyes widened in surprise with the entrance of the blond knucklehead.

" Yo Naruto you know only graduates get to be here today right?"

" Well you see this right here. I passed believe it!"

He yelled much to loud for any indoor setting as he pointed to the blue Konoha forehead protector in the place where his usual goggles had been. Shikamaru smirked and shook his head while Naruto moved to sit on the opposite side of Sasuke before getting trampled by Sakura and Ino. Their argument over who got to sit next to Sasuke drew the attention of other girls in the class causing a crowd to form around Naruto who laid dazed on the floor. Sasuke ignored all of it his eyes still firmly set on the door that sensei would walk through at any moment until Naruto finally came too. Naruto, seemingly irritated that he was just taken to the ground due to Sasuke, recovered and stood crouched on top of the desk glaring at him mere inches separating the two.

" Naruto! What are you doing? Stop glaring at Sasuke!", Sakura screamed her face reddening with each passing second as other girls joined in most just screaming for Sasuke to kick his ass and be done with it. Though their voiced agitation only seemed to drive Naruto further. I sighed casting a side glance at Shikamaru who'd leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head, ready to enjoy the show. This one-sided rivalry between the two had gone on since we started the academy and no matter how hard Sasuke beat him down Naruto just kept coming right back. Other students had started to turn their attention to the uproar now playing out in the middle of the room when a boy in the desk in front of ours turned to get a better view and bumped Naruto sending him forward and into Sasuke. Their lips touched only for a moment but it was enough to send one half of the room into complete silence and the other into full blown laughter. I was apart of the laughing crowd smirking down at the coughing and sputtering Sasuke in amusement as he glared daggers back at me. I got up and motioned for him to switch seats with me so he didn't have to sit next to his newly found boyfriend which he gladly took while grumbling for me to shut up as the group of girls, now broken out of initial shock, started to surround Naruto.

" Naruto you're dead!" Sakura said, taking up position as the beat down ringleader, as she cracked her knuckles and sent her darkened gaze on Naruto.

" e on it was an accident."

There's no way he'll fight back he's had a crush on Sakura since we were five. He'll be pounded into the ground if I don't intervene lucky for him he'd made my day with his little accident. I placed my hand on his shoulder causing the girls to pause in their pursuit long enough for him to get down from the desktop and take the seat he'd been pushed out of earlier.

" Leave him alone. Like he said it was an accident; don't delude yourselves into anger like any of you would have been Sasuke's first kiss any way."

Most left to find their seats after that, still looking furious, none of them wanting to risk a fight with me though. Sakura and Ino stood their ground to glare at me a while longer, but simply muttered something under their breath before going off to find the next closest seats to Sasuke as I sat down between the two newfound lovebirds. I could feel the heat of their eyes on me but couldn't care less. Nearly every girl in the class either hated me or feared me. Not that their feelings were unwarranted I just never saw making friends as a priority. While other girls learned the female ninja arts in early academy days I focused on shuriken and ninja blade training. When many started to show feelings for Sasuke some of the brave had asked me for advice, and I'd been honest and told them Sasuke would most likely never be interested in any of them. This caused the idea that I was just trying to keep him all to myself to spread among the class which in turn started their attempts to surpass me in order to gain his attention. Although this failed too, my grades were perfect and when sparing I didn't hold back. I didn't do it to spite them, though many believe that, I have no choice but to get stronger if I don't Sasuke and I will die when we eventually face him again.

" Hey Amaya, thanks you didn't have to do that."

Naruto said, breaking my train of thought, while rubbing the back of his head with one hand; a goofy grin taking up most of his face.

" Don't mention it you gave me quite a laugh, but you'll have to deal with them once we leave. I suggest running as soon as Iruka sensei releases us."

He nodded a look of fear overtaking his features as his eyes scanned the room for possible escape routes. Not long after that Iruka walked in with clipboard in hand and chest puffed out looking especially proud of his new genin.

" Alright guys listen up, as of today you're all officially ninja. You've all worked very hard to get here overcoming many test and trials however you are still only genin. Things from here on will get even more difficult, so each of you will be placed in a three or four man squad under the guidance of an elite jounin. We did our best to balance teams based on strength and skill, so please pay attention for your name. Squad 1…"

I half tuned out him not caring where anyone else ended up and decided to only listen for mine or Sasuke's name.

" Squad seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha…"

" The hell? Dammit.", Sasuke muttered under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

" Guess they have a reason to separate us, pretty unlucky though huh?" I whispered back though he just seemed to get more angry.

" Squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Amaya Hoshi, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the squads."

I heard Shikamaru chuckle as his face came into my peripheral vision just between Sasuke and I.

" Looks like I lucked out eh Uchiha? Guess the higher ups thought we complemented each other better."

" Watch your mouth Nara."

I swatted him away not wanting Sasuke's mood to get any worse; I'm the one who has to deal with it when we get home.

" Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me get paired with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he pointed over my head to where Sasuke sat now fuming with rage.

"Naruto, Amaya and Sasuke tied for best score in the class. You had the worst scores so in order to create a balanced group we put the one of the best students with the worst student." I could hear some of the class chuckle and silently prayed for Naruto to just drop it and sit back down but of course that would never happen.

" Pair me with Amaya then, she's better than Sasuke any way!" I didn't even bother to look in Sasuke's direction his rage radiated off him in waves though Naruto didn't seem to notice.

" Naruto! It's not just grades each individuals skills were accounted as well and it was decided that Amaya was more suited for team ten while Sasuke was placed with you in team seven."

The class was now teetering on the edge of full blown laughter but I honestly just felt bad. After all me and Sasuke were working toward the same goal it only made sense for us to stick together, but the higher power seems to have a reason to keep us apart.

" Any way, you all will be introduced to your new jounin sensei after lunch until then class dismissed." Sensei said then turned and walked over to his desk.

Naruto took my advice despite his recent embarrassment and escaped out the back door before any of the girls noticed him. Sasuke remained seated his eyes now clod and set on Iruka sensei. I scooted closer and spoke softly so only he could hear.

" There's no point being angry with Iruka sensei. I have a feeling someone higher up than him had a hand in these selection, so let's just forget it and go eat for now."

He seemed to relax a bit as we got up to leave but stopped as Shikamaru and the rest of the newly formed team ten walked over.

" Hey Ama, you should come eat with us we'll be a team from here on out."

Ino didn't seem like she liked Shikamaru's idea at all but kept her mouth shut regardless. I looked over at Sasuke who just nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.

" Go ahead, I'm gonna see if I can find anything out about this selection. I'll see you at home."

" Alright, here don't forget lunch I just packed it all with my stuff this morning."

I took one of the wrapped rice balls out of my holster and handed it to him before he headed to the front of class to talk to Iruka sensei.

" Man what a sore loser."

" Don't pester him to much Shika. I won't protect you if you cause his anger to boil over."

" Don't worry fighting him would be a drag, anyway it'll be nice to train with you again."

I didn't respond to that knowing full well what I'd done the last time we trained together. He seemed to recognize what he let slip as well and looked dejected at the mention of the memory though Choji and Ino didn't seem to notice. We left the classroom and decided to eat lunch up on the roof of one of the school's buildings. The only thing that disturbed the silence was the sound of Choji's eating but that alone seemed to be enough to set Ino off.

" Can't you close your mouth when you chew!"

" Mhmmf...but if I close my mouth…..I can't put more food in."

Me and Shika laughed at Ino's disgusted expression as Choji continued to shovel chips and rice balls into his mouth. She seemed to be near her breaking point though, an outburst would be coming soon.

" Hey listen up!", and there it was.

" If we're gonna be a team that means you all are gonna follow my orders from here on out!"

" And what makes you think we'll go along with that? Even if we weren't being put under the lead of a jounin the strongest among us is Amaya not you."

Her face reddened at Shika's statement as she turned to look over at Choji. He swallowed whatever food was in his mouth and nodded.

" That's true, Iruka sensei even said that she and Sasuke tied for top graduate."

She was fuming at this point if looks could kill we'd all be dead, me especially, though I never asked for this discussion. She moved to stand over me daring me to put her down as well. Sighing, I got up and faced her keeping my expression and voice calm and impassive.

" We'll follow the orders of our new sensei no more no less. There's no point in arguing something that doesn't matter."

" Doesn't matter?"

Her hands formed into fist at her side before, in one fluid motion, she pulled a kunai from her pouch and swung aiming for my head, but it never reached. I caught her wrist without much effort and held it as she struggled to break free.

" Ino what the hell!"

" Don't interfere Shika let her say what she has to say."

" It does matter! All you've ever done is stand in Sasuke's shadow! Keeping him away from the rest of us while you stand there looking all high and mighty. You're nothing without him are you?"

She swung her other hand aiming to punch my face but I easily blocked it with my forearm and increased my hold on her wrist till the pain was too much causing her to drop the weapon.

" I don't want to fight you especially over something this stupid. Sasuke and I have been by each other's side since we were born, and our strengths and decisions are our own. If you don't believe me that's fine, but if you let jealousy cloud your actions and come at me again I won't hold back next time."

I lessened my hold enough for her to snatch her hand away and start massaging where I'd been holding her. It wasn't broken or even sprained but it'd be bruised tomorrow with possible swelling. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief while Choji moved to insure Ino didn't charge at me again. Gee what a great team dynamic already; it'll be a pain if she keeps coming after me all the time I should just leave and let her cool off.

" I'm gonna head back to the classroom see you there."

" Yeah I'll see that she blows off some steam before we go back."

I patted Shika on the shoulder and walked to the stairs all while feeling the heat of her stare burn holes into the back of my skull. When I arrived the room was empty beside Sasuke who somehow looked even more angry then before. He seemed to calm as he caught sight of me and scooted in on the bench so I could have my usual aisle seat.

" So did sensei tell you anything?"

" Not much just that he felt that a team would be too unbalanced if we were put together. He let slip that the Hokage may have had a hand in some of the selection process though."

" You think our new senseis might know something about it?"

" Doubt it unless they have a strong relationship with the Hokage and even then I don't think they'd tell us anything."

I sighed, folding my hands and letting my chin rest on them. Looks like there's no getting out of this then we're stuck in these teams till we progress in rank, and even then they may keep us in due to our age. This is such a waste of time.

" We'll have to change up our training schedule who knows how busy things will get from here on out."

Sasuke nodded letting himself lean back and stare up at the ceiling. I could tell he was worried too; our missions could contradict each other and there was now a large possibility of not seeing each other for weeks maybe even months at a time.

" That being said I expect you not to slack off when I'm not around. You'll have hell to pay if I find out later."

He smirked at my sarcasm knowing that this separation would have the opposite effect if anything we'd train even harder. The academy had run dry of anything else we could gain from it, now we could only hope that these new jounins were all that their rank made then out to be. Another twenty minutes went by before teams started to file back into the room to include the rest of team ten and Sakura, though Naruto didn't show up for a good deal later looking a bit green. Ino seemed calm enough, acting more out of usual discontent rather than the complete malice she'd had earlier, and took up her usual argument with Sakura. The room had mostly emptied by the time Iruka sensei called both teams ten and eight to come meet their new senseis. We all got up and proceeded to the front of the classroom where Iruka sensei was talking excitedly with a tan dark haired man and a beautiful women with striking red eyes.

" Well squad ten this is your new sensei Asuma Sarutobi, and team eight Kurenai Yuhi."

Sarutobi huh? That means he's related to lord third. He seemed formidable enough tall, stocky build, and if memory serves that cloak around his waist is the symbol for the twelve guardian ninja.

" You gave me one of the four man squads, what gives Iruka?

" Don't complain to me you know I don't make the rules. And no smoking inside the school!"

Asuma let his unlit cigarette slump down as he pouted and instead pocketed it along with the lighter. He gave us a good look over and shook his head seemingly displeased with us.

" Well come on then let's go find a place outside, and we can properly introduce ourselves."

We followed as he took us out onto one of the unused training fields not stopping until we reached an equipment shed where he sat down on its porch motioning for us to sit down in the grass in front of him. Digging in the pockets of his flak jacket he found the cigarette and lighter from before lighting it and inhaled a long drag before blowing the smoke in our faces causing us to cough.

" Well as Iruka said my name is Asuma Sarutobi. I'm the son of the third Hokage and was one of the twelve guardian ninja who guard our country's daimyo. Now I'd like all of you to introduce yourselves you can say as much or as little as you want just keep in mind that first impressions are important. We'll start with you the sleepy looking one." He said pointing to Shikamaru who hadn't seemed to be paying much attention. I elbowed him in the side to bring him back to our reality as he lazily turned his attention to our new sensei.

" My name is Shikamaru Nara I don't really do much, and anything I do I do it expending as little energy as possible."

Asuma nodded not letting anything show on his face as he settle his eyes on me.

" My name is Amaya Hoshi. I'm the last member of my clan, a ninja blade user, I lighting chakra affinity, and I activated my clan's kekkei genkai at age seven."

He raised an eyebrow at me while taking another drag of his cigarette.

" You claim to be a ninja blade user yet I don't see one on you."

" I've never brought it to the academy, didn't see a point to."

He nodded moving his eyes down the line to Choji who was happily munching on a bag of pork flavored potato chips.

" I'm…..Choji Akimichi….I enjoy eating….and comparing different flavors of chips….my favorite food it BBQ from...Yakiniku Q."

" You know it's impolite to talk with your mouth full."

Though his statement didn't seem to stop Choji in his mission to reach the bottom of the bag. Shaking his head his eyes finally landed on Ino who'd been squirming in her spot eger to make a good first impression.

" I'm Ino Yamanaka my parents own Yamanaka flower shop which I work at part time, and my goal is to beat my rival and get the boy I like to…."

She stopped, having been interrupted by the loud crunch of Choji crumpling his now finished bag of potato chips into a ball, and watched in rising fury as he pulled another one from his pouch.

" Choji you fat ass stop eating!"

" What'd you call me?"

Choji asked his voice turning to a growl and he rose from his seat ready to fight as Ino stood to accept his challenge.

"I called you a…."

" That's enough! Sit back down, save the fighting for tomorrow."

They both did as they were told but still glared at each other as Asuma stood and put out what was remaining of his cigarette with his shoe. He looked us over again and pointed at Shikamaru.

" Slacker, Know it All, Glutton, and Loudmouth. These are the first impressions I have of you four. Tomorrow you will meet back here, seven a.m, and bring all your ninja tools that's when the real test starts so don't be late."

" I'm sorry sensei but what do you mean by the real test? We've all already passed the graduation exam."

Ino asked confused though this just seemed to amuse him. He laughed, taking another cigarette out of his breast pocket and lighting it.

" Oh you mean Iruka didn't tell you? Of all the squads that were formed only about three will go on to actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy or dropped from the program entirely."

" What! What was the point of those stupid tests then? You're telling me after all that there's still a chance we'll have to go back and do it all over again?"

" That's right, for a slacker you catch on pretty quick."

" What constitutes us passing or failing? What's the standard?" I asked wanting to be prepared as possible.

" Each jounin has their own test, they can make it as easy or as hard as they want. Though no one wants to take on students that won't perform well. How you perform as a team is a direct reflection of us as senseis which is why the fail rate is so high."

We sat in silence as all the pieces started to click together. His expectations were the standard and he made the final decision this wasn't just some test that if we study or trained enough we could pass; everything came down to his preference.

" Ahh everything starting to make sense now isn't it? Starting to realize why I said first impressions are important? I won't waste my time on losers who won't amount to anything, and if it comes to it I won't let any of my colleagues waste their time on you either. Go home, and prepare for tomorrow in any way that you can you're future as ninja is at stake."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat, legs crossed, in the center of my room cleaning my blade. No point in going out to train now it wouldn't make a difference anyway. After Asuma sensei dropped the bombshell we'd all left discouraged. Know it all, i guess it's better than what everyone else got but still he definitely hadn't meant it as a compliment. Would he rather I not know what I'm doing, or do I just put off that I'm cocky? No, Sasuke has enough ego for the both of us; I don't perform well to show off or be better than anyone. I do it because I don't have a choice. I sighed and set aside the rag I'd been using and gazed down at my work. Most of the scuff marks and dirt that'd built up from training were now gone and the name etched into the blade's base could be seen 'Itachi Uchiha'. You gave me this when you joined anbu; even changed the handle wrapping to be red instead of blue. I remember being too weak to even hold it upright, but i worked at it everyday because it was the first thing you'd ever given me.

" Been awhile since you cleaned that thing."

I raised my head to see Sasuke, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame looking as impassive as ever.

" You're home late. So you get bad news too or just me?"

I asked moving over to my bed to sheath the blade as Sasuke moved to sit on the edge.

" Five a.m wake up time, no breakfast, not a clue what the test is."

" Wow you got it worse than me at least I get to eat."

I sat next to him watching as he let his facade down to show how worried he truly was.

" We can't afford another set back the academy already took too long."

His fingers dug into the blankets as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Although he'll never say his name out loud I know exactly what he's thinking. Itachi graduated the academy at age eight only a year after entering, three years later he joined anbu, two years after that he was captain of a squad, and then a year later he killed our whole family. And now here we are, thirteen and just now graduating the academy. I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed.

" Times are different now. We're not at war they won't advance us till they think we're old enough to handle it. We won't fail we've come too far to, and if they keep putting walls in our path we'll just find another way."

I watched as his body slowly started to relax and he let out a sigh.

" You're right. No point in stressing over what hasn't happened yet for all we know these tests will be a joke."

" They could be or they'll be hard as shit; either way I'm coming prepared."

He looked over to where the blade lay with a look of distaste. Before the massacre he'd been jealous that Itachi had given it to me, after he just wanted me to just get rid of it. Although he never understood my need to keep it he never pushed the issue. To me it's the only thing to remind me that the sweet Itachi had ever existed at all. A caring older brother, a force to be reckoned with, my idol, and now a power crazed lunatic.

" Ama promise me you won't hold back."

The look he gave me was serious, but also held another meaning. 'Promise me you won't hold back even though Shikamaru will be there'. Is what he really meant to say.

" I doubt I'll have to go that far, but I'll use it if it's necessary."

" Good." He nodded and got up, saying goodnight as he closed the door behind him. He was worried about me as usual though I couldn't say the feeling wasn't reciprocated. I let my back fall against the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. Just another test, we'll be fine we're the strongest of our year, we've worked so hard for this, I can't let him down. I've kept on even footing with Sasuke so far; in fact if I ever used my kekkei genkai on him I'd be leaps ahead. But, he was never the person I strived to keep up with. Sitting back up I looked over at my blade, you're on a whole other level but still I've got to find a way to kill you. Moving it over to lean against the bed frame I curled under the blankets and fell asleep.

_"_Itachi." I said it quietly hoping some how he wouldn't hear me, so I could run back home and hide from him forever, but of course he did. He stopped his sword training turning to face me as the upper half of a dummy torso fell to the ground behind him.

"I was wondering when I'd see you today. Imagine my disappointment after receiving such a big promotion to not get a congratulations from my little sister. You've made me very sad Ama." He said, chuckling as he sheathed the blade and approached.

"I'm not.."

He stopped, his hand hovering a few inches from my forehead. I shouldn't be doing this right now, especially not today. I should turn, run, lock myself in my room, and try to forget. But I can't, and even if I tried he'd catch me any way.

"It's alright, I'm not really upset with you. Ama look at me."

I kept my eyes down knowing if I looked into his eyes he'd instantly know what was wrong. He always knew what was wrong, he's always knew everything. I felt his fingers hook under my chin and force my head up. He looked concerned, but behind that was calculation, within a few seconds he knew.

"Amaya tell me what happened."

I cringed slightly hearing him say my proper name. He only used it when I was in trouble or I was being stubborn.

"Mother and Father told me that I should stop calling you big brother. Said I was getting to old for it and it was time I knew…."

He crouched down so he was eye level and smiled.

"That I'm your betrothed. Is that what you were going to say?"

I nodded letting my eyes settle on the ground again. Of course he knew he knows everything and I'm the one that looks stupid. Now all the looks I got from other members of the Uchiha made sense. Me calling him my brother out in public must have been so embarrassing for him.

"I'm sorry…"

A few seconds passed till I heard a sound like he'd been holding in a laugh before he finally let it out. I felt my face get hot either out of anger or embarrassment or both I don't know.

"Ama you have nothing to be sorry for, and don't worry about what anyone says you can call me whatever you like."

He said, as he smoothed out the bits of my hair that refused to be tied back.

"You're not embarrassed or angry?"

"Of course not why would I be?"

"If you have to marry me you wont be able to marry who you want. And stop laughing this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry," he stopped to regain his composure but still couldn't help but smile, "I just think it's funny you're more concerned about me not getting to marry who I want rather than yourself."

The heat in my face was definitely from embarrassment this time. Honestly I hadn't thought about what I would want. Itachi is five years older than me of course he'd want someone his own age at least, and more than that he'd want someone strong who could fight by his side. I wasn't either of those things.

"Ama our parents wont force us to do anything we don't want to do. Our engagement is a formality that comes with our clan's alliance. If the time comes and we decide it's not what we want then we won't do it."

"But if that happens won't everyone be angry?"

"They might be for a little while but the Hoshi and the Uchiha have been allies since the founding of the village. They won't be angry for long. Who know they may ask you to marry Sasuke instead."

"Eww! That's gross!"

He laughed again and stood up flicking my forehead as he did.

"Now then where's my congratulatory hug?"

I smiled my heart feeling slightly more at ease. Nothing had to change we could still be family like we always have been. I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck as he caught me.

"Congratulations on making anbu big brother!"

"There that's more like it. Now then I have something to give you."

I looked at him confused. Normally when people get promoted they're the ones that get gifts not the other way around.

"No need to give me that look. Sasuke wasn't happy to hear I'd made anbu; said it keep me away from home even more so I would see you two even less than I do now."

I felt my mood drop again. I hadn't thought about that I'd been wrapped up in thinking something stupid instead.

"That being said I'm giving you both something of mine to train with so you don't slack off."

After saying that he raised the sword sling over his head and handed it to me. I nearly dropped it not expecting it's weight. It was a full length blade not like the short light blades that anbu were known for carrying. With the new promotion he wouldn't be taking it out on the field but still.

"Are you sure? I can't even hold it up right, and if I put it on my back the sheath will clip against the ground when I walk."

"You'll grow into it soon enough try using practice swords at first. I suppose it is a bit to Uchiha for you though let's fix that."

In one swift movement he pulled on the red ribbon that'd tied up my hair and held the end in his mouth as he undid the dark blue wrapping on the handle and replacing it.

"There, can't do much about the blade engraving though. On the kunai set I gave Sasuke there's just an Uchiha symbol. Whenever I'm gone and you both have to train on your own remember I'm always with you."

I nodded gripping the large sword close to my chest.

"I'll take good care of it and I'll train hard promise!"

Laughing he smoothed out my now loose hair and we started on our way home.

Before I even opening my eyes I could tell I'd woken up to early. My body is heavy and my eyes sting at even the thought of opening. As I forced them open i looked over at the clock, 5:15 a.m, a whole hour of sleep lost. Though judging by the light coming from under the door it seems Sasuke woke up early too. Fighting against my lead like limbs i forced myself out of bed and out into the kitchen were Sasuke sat organizing his weapon pouch. He's probably packed and unpacked that thing who knows how many times. Going up behind him I let my arms rest against his chest and my head on his shoulder; watching as he sorted kunai, shuriken, and paper bomb tags into neat easily retrieved rows.

"You shouldn't be up for another hour."

He said not pausing as he sorted the last few items into place.

"And you shouldn't be up for another fifteen minutes. Though I'm sure you've been up for at least an hour."

"To be honest I'm not sure how much I slept last night. Seemed like I woke up every hour at least."

That's not like him at all, I stood up straight and moved to get a better look at him. He looked obscenely tired like he'd been up all night studying scrolls or sorting that bag for hours. Moving over to the pantry I grabbed one of our few remaining energy bars and dangled it in front of him. He looked up at me annoyed and pushed my hand away as he moved to fasten his bag to his leg.

"I told you I'm not allowed to eat."

"Is that a part of the test?"

"No."

"Than why not?"

"Because he said not to eat unless we wanted to puke."

Are you kidding me. How scary is this sensei if he can convince Sasuke of not eating. On top of that I don't remember seeing him grab anything last night either. Grabbing his wrist I forced the bar into his hand.

"You're exhausted and you're hungry. I don't care what that crazy jounin said you're eating even if I have to force it down your throat."

"Jeez, alright mom no need to make it that big of a deal. I'll bring it with me ok?"

He pocketed the bar and grabbed his headband from off the table tying it in place around his head.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but if you guys have to complete this test as a team than you're going to need your energy to pick up Naruto and Sakura's slack. Plus in all our training I've never seen you puke, not once."

He sighed and took out the bar, eating it in two bites, and going over to the pantry to pocket another one.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

He grinned a little and walked over to the door to put his shoes on.

"Might as well head out now. Get a lay of the land before this test starts."

"Which training field you going to?"

"The one with the KIA stone."

Oh, was all I replied. We never really went there; very few Uchiha or Hoshi were ever given a place on that stone. Getting massacred wasn't really considered dying in defense of the village. In fact nothing was really done in response to that night; some people mourned, the bodies were buried, we were looked after, and people just forgot.

"Good luck, and kick ass."

"You too."

Within half an hour I was ready; clothes changed, hair up, weapons holstered, and headband around my neck. After eating a proper breakfast I decided I had enough time to swing by the Nara estate and make sure Shika wasn't late. Their compound was small and most of the land was covered by forest. A lot of the family were healers or medicine makers while the others were ninja, experts in the clans unique shadow possession technique. Making my way to the main house I knocked on the door already hearing a commotion inside.

"HURRY UP AND EAT! IS YOUR HOLSTER EVEN PACKED, AND WHERE IS YOUR HEADBAND! WHO'S KNOCKING SO EARLY IN THE...Oh Amaya it's you."

I bowed, not liking to look her in the eye, and tried to ignore the discontent in the way she said my name.

"Good morning I just came to make sure Shikamaru was awake. We both have to be at training ground seven in fifteen minutes."

"They put you two on the same team?"

It sounded more like a disbelieved statement rather than a question, but nodded my head anyway still refusing to make eye contact. Until I heard footsteps approaching to save me from certain death.

"Yoshino who's at the door? Amaya! My goodness you've grown and you look more like your father everyday."

I smiled and bowed in greeting to Shikaku he and my father had worked together for years, and he would occasionally crash on our couch whenever he and Yoshino got into a fight.

He was always more understanding and laid back about the accident than his wife.

"You must be here for Shikamaru. Don't worry he's ready to go can't let him be late for this. Hey Shikamaru! Better hurry up your girlfriend is here!"

I kept myself from laughing it'd been awhile since I heard that. He used to tease me and Shika all the time while we were younger till we finally learned to just ignore him.

"What are you talking about old man I don't have a girlfriend."

"A father can hope cant he?"

Shika mumbled something in response and yawned as he shuffled into the doorway he'd clearly been rushed this morning. Clothes disheveled, hair still down, headband looking like it'd slip from his arm at any moment. He woke up a bit more after seeing me and crossed his arms.

"You really don't have any faith in me do you?"

"When it comes to being on time absolutely not."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked out while tying his hair up with an elastic band. I bowed again before turning and walking back toward the village. His father shouted good luck and after we were far enough away I could hear bits of an argument starting. 'They put them together! You have to fix this!' 'Calm down I think they make a good team.' 'Do I need to remind you of what happened last time she was here!' At least she was polite enough not to argue in front of me.

"Your mom doesn't seem very happy."

"Troublesome women and dads whipped beyond saving. Sorry I should have told them last night would have spared you having to hear them argue at least."

"It's ok not like I mentioned coming to get you anyway. Honestly surprised she didn't hit me as soon as she noticed who I was."

He laughed and crossed his arms behind his head gazing up at the sky as we walked. Sometimes I wondered how he never tripped; never paying attention to where he's going, and his head always stuck in the clouds.

"She'll get used to it. I'm sure it won't be the last time you come to get me up. That is if we pass this thing."

"Well I'm didn't come prepared to fail."

"I can see that." He said nodding toward the blade strapped to my back. "Been awhile since I've seen you carry that. Thought you got rid of it honestly."

"Like I said before no point in bringing it to the academy."

He didn't say anything else. I know that's not what he meant, and he knows that I know that's not what he meant. We walked the rest of the way in silence reaching the training field ten minutes before seven. Ino sat on the porch looking nervous kicking her feet back and forth while Choji sat against a nearby tree snacking on what looked like cereal bars. Shika laid down next to Ino still gazing at the sky while I sat next to him. Luckily Ino didn't seem to be in the mood to complain or start a fight for once. We didn't have to wait long as soon as my watch hit seven Asuma appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Well you're all on time at least, I'll give you that. Now line up."

We did as we were told lining up as he dug out four small scrolls from his jacket pockets and handed one to each of us.

"I've given each of you a scroll in this scroll will be information about a target. Eliminate your target by any means necessary. Do this and you pass. You'll have two hours." He set down what looked like a large alarm clock onto the porch and turned back to us.

"Lose your scroll at any time you fail, disclose any of the information contained within the scroll you fail, become incapable to continue the test for whatever reason you fail, and of course fail to eliminate your target within the allotted time and you fail. Any questions?"

Ino raid her hand and looked between us confused.

"Sensei I thought we were going to be completing this as a team. How can we figure out who the target is and eliminate them if we can't share our information?"

"I never said this was a team test. Honestly I'm not to keen on having a four man squad. The more of you that fail means less work for me. Besides out on the field ninja are asked to carry confidential information all the time. Sometimes you have no idea what it is other times only one of you knows. You have to be able to act on the information you have, and be capable of collecting the information you need. Also any information you carry could be the difference between life and death not only for yourself or your team but the village as a whole. Does that answer your question?"

Oh it didn't just answer it, it screamed the details of this test loud and clear. This was a free for all anyone could be the enemy and everyone had information you needed. If only one of us was the target the others couldn't disclose information breeding distrust, and killing any kind of teamwork. Then again each of us could have a different target meaning only two of us would make it out of this and that's if we didn't break any of the other rules.

"Well of there aren't any other questions your time starts now."

As soon as he hit the button we all scattered in opposite directions I made a mental note of the general direction everyone else went in and was deep in the tree line and up in high branches before feeling safe enough to open my scroll.

_Your target is stubborn and constantly acts according to their own personal interest._

Vague, and could technically mean anyone, but out of the four of us this mostly fits Ino. I should have asked what happens if we eliminate the wrong target. Assuming the worst I'll fail if I'm wrong, but I may have to defend myself against someone who isnt my target and he said we should be able to acquire additional information which would mean fighting the others any way. So try to acquire more information or go off the hunch that I have? The one thing I know for sure is that my target isn't Shika; he barely acts on anything and he's more laid back than stubborn. I could try and seek him out and work as a team, but then I put myself at risk if I'm his target. Then again if he ever thought that I'm sure he'd be more likely to forfeit rather than face me anyway. Going to him would be the safest option and though we can't disclose eachothers scrolls we could look at someone else's. Coming to that conclusion I ran along the tree branches in the direction I saw Shika head. He'll stay close to the treeline so he has more shadows to work with and he'll keep to the ground probably in a bush or under a fallen tree. Within fifteen minutes I spotted a tuff on spiky black hair poking out of a bush and dropped down loud enough for him to hear me. I heard him sigh and he stood up both hands raised in surrender looking a little disappointed.

"If I'm your target go ahead and get it over with scrolls in my left pocket."

"You should really keep your voice down spouting that kind of information. I didn't see any of the others on my way here but you should still probably move it anyway."

He sighed in relief and tucked the small scroll behind his headband and tightened it so it wouldn't fall out.

"Good to know I'm not on the other end of your blade. Know who your target is?"

"I've got a good idea but the information is vague. I just know it isn't you so I figured I'd touch base. How about you?"

"Not a clue to be honest, could but anyone. If it is you though don't worry I'd rather try again next year than risk that fight."

"That's what I was hoping for."

He smiled and we both ducked down into the brush. Normally I would prefer a spot up high; more visibility, and easier to move but with Shika's shadow possession lack of maneuverability wouldn't be a problem.

"So who do you think your target is?"

"Ino."

"Ha. If that's the case why even bother coming to find me go beat her take her scroll and be done with this."

"Because what if I'm wrong? Worst case scenario I fail for eliminating the wrong target, and even if I don't her information might be even less useful. Besides I may not like her but I'm not a jerk either I'm not going to go out and fail her unless I have to."

He nodded and his eyebrows knitted together looking like he was thinking of how to solve a difficult puzzle.

"To be honest the information I was given doesn't fit her very well or the rest of us. I suppose if I stretched it enough it could be Choji but I don't see the point in giving each of us a different target."

"Why not? You heard sensei the less of us he has to teach the better."

"Yeah, but even then most jounin are given three man he just wanted to get rid of one of us it'd make more sense to give the three he wanted the same target and have them team up to take them out."

"If he wanted to promote teamwork he picked the wrong test. It's set up to be a free for all."

"Yet here we are working together."

I paused he's right but the only reason for that is we trust each other and because I know that it isn't him. The longer we sit here talking the less time we have we'll all fail if someone doesn't make a move soon.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well we have two options, go defeat Ino and take her scroll for more information or go find Choji and see if he can be reasoned with."

"Take out the one that can't be reasoned with or join forces with the one who can. I'll take option two please."

"Any idea where he went?"

I nodded and we headed off in Choji's direction though surprisingly we couldn't find him. I honestly thought we'd be able to hear the rustle of a candy wrapper or the crunch of potato chips to find him, but he's shockingly stealthy when he needs to be. Forty minutes have passed if we don't find him soon we'll have to go after Ino and even that may take to long. We stood in the treeline scanning for any kind of movement but saw none. I sighed in frustration and turned to whisper in Shika's ear.

"Something's gotta give or we'll all fail."

"I know that, but if the others see us moving around together they won't risk coming out into the open."

"I've got an idea do you trust me?"

He nodded so I moved out of the brush we were hiding in motioning for Shika to stay as I stepped out into the clearing. Where ever they are they'll be able to see and hear me if I'm out in the open. Across the field I saw Asuma sensei sitting on the porch watching with mild interest.

"Hey Choji! I know you're out there and I don't want to fight. You're not my target I just want to talk!"

No response. No movement. Alright plan B I reached into my weapons pouch pulling out one of the energy bars from home and holding it up in the air.

"If you come out and talk I'll give you this energy bar!"

A few seconds pass.

"What flavor is it?"

I smiled and saw Asuma sensei's jaw drop slightly in disbelief . I turned the front of the wrapper in my hand to confirm the flavor and grind even wider.

"It's chocolate flavored!"

Another few seconds went by and finally I saw Choji drop down from a nearby tree. No wonder we didn't find him; we didn't think he could climb. He stopped five feet in front of me and nodded at the energy bar. Knowing he'd run if I tried to approach I tossed it to him and waited as he unwrapped it and swallowed it whole.

"I know Shikamaru is with you."

"He is but like I said I just want to talk with you."

"I won't tell you my information but you did give me food so I trust you."

"I just want to know who you think your target is. You don't have to give me any details from your scroll."

"I'm pretty sure my target is Shikamaru, but it could also be you. I really hope it's not you though I'm pretty sure I'd lose if it is. Honestly I don't even know if I can beat him."

"Is there any way your information could point to Ino."

He thought about it for a second but shook his head.

"Nah I'm like 99% sure it isn't her my scroll describes Shikamaru the closest why?"

"Because Shikamaru had a theory that it would make the most sense for at least three of us to have the same target since genein teams are normally three man cells. Yet you think your target is Shikamaru, I think mine is Ino, and if he stretches it enough Shikamaru thinks that his is you. Which means if things line up Ino probably thinks her target is me."

Choji scratched his head looking confused.

"If we do that though that means only two of us will pass."

"Exactly still not a three man cell we need to figure out who among us is the enemy and we need to do it soon we've only got about an hour left. Would you be ok with Shikamaru coming out?"

He nodded and I motioned for him to come out. He did and made no move against Choji standing beside me with his hands in his pockets. I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"What now? Go with option one?"

He shook his head no and turned back toward the treeline.

"Hey Ino! You come out now and we can talk about this; don't and we hunt you down and take your information even if Choji doesn't join it's still two against one."

We waited a couple minutes but no response I turned to Choji.

"Are you with us if we go after her if you do and we find out this was meant to be a two man team I won't interfere with your and Shika's fight."

"I'll help you with tracking her as thanks for the food but I'm hands off as far as fighting her I know she's not my target."

I nodded and looked back over at Shika waiting for his next move. Tracking and fighting could take too long if we can talk her out it'd be best for everyone.

"Last chance Ino you're gonna be found by at least one of us and you'll fail. At least take a chance. I'll even do the same as Choji If this is meant to be me and him and you and Amaya I won't interfere with your fight."

A few more minutes pass and we have less than an hour it's now or never. Just as we were about to head out Ino moved out from behind the training shed where Asuma sensei had been sitting and stood next to Choji setting her heated gaze on me.

" I know it's you my information can't be anyone else and if Shikamaru is right then the three of us should go against you."

She paused and looked between Shikamaru and Choji.

"Come on guys think about it Shikamaru's scroll could be anyone, and Choji you said it could be her. Mine is absolutely her, and even though none of us individually could take her out we could do it together."

Choji nodded but Shika shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense If sensei wanted to get rid of one of us why get rid of the person that tied for top graduate."

"What's the fun in teaching someone who thinks they know everything."

There was a short silence I know Shika won't turn on me, but he already gave Ino his word not to interfere between or fight. If Choji incapacitated him enough to join in then it's two verses one not anything I can't handle but I don't know if I'd be quick enough unless I used my kekkei genkai.

"Come on guys you heard him he called her Know it All, and he didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Still if that were the case why not give her my information which could be any of us?"

Ino threw up her hands in frustration.

"Who knows and who cares maybe he ran out of things to write it's not like he knows us very well any way!"

Wait a minute she's right he doesn't know us; he doesn't know us at all. I looked over at Shika seeing if he'd came to the same realization. His eyes were wide as if he'd finally figured out a hard riddle. A test with scattered information, made to create discord, yet we all come together anyway trying to figure it all out.

" Ino you're a genius."

"Thank you can we attack her now."

"No it's not Ama; it's not any of us."

Ino let out a noise like she wanted to kill everyone for being so stupid while Choji just looked even more lost.

"Shikamaru what are you talking about it has to be one of us sensei said so himself." Choji said matter of factly.

"Your right but this whole time we've been thinking it's an enemy we know what if it's one we don't? Ino you said it yourself he doesn't know us very well but we know each other we've been sitting here trying to fit this information to one of us when it's not about us. My information is so vague that it doesn't really fit anyone but could be anyone at the same time because I don't know sensei. We've hardly talked to him, we don't know his personality, or how he fights, or anything. This is a team test none of us have to fail but all of us could if we don't fight him now."

It all made sense they had to see that why create a test that doesn't give him a full team, but even more than that.

"How often are ninja sent out after a target they know?"

They all looked at me like I found the last piece of the picture have it all make sense.

"Rogue ninja from the village are taken out by anbu; any other mission we'd just have a brief physical description or a list of known jutsu from a bingo book. Ninety percent of the time we don't know our enemy."

Suddenly Asuma sensei started clapping and stood up. We each took out our weapons and turned to face him. Four genin against one jounin not good odds. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the ground with his foot.

"You know for a slacker you're pretty smart, but still by my watch you four only have forty five minutes left to incapacitate me, if you even can."

Not good, we lost the element of surprise by figuring it out in the open. If we'd done it before we could have made some kind of plan but instead we're forced to go into it cold and take the defensive.

"Tell you what if it helps you can share your information now. You've got five minutes." He said smiling as he took out two oddly shaped knives from his side holster.

"Your target is stubborn and constantly acts according to their own personal interest. That's what mine says."

"The hell and you thought that was me!"

"Like it matters right now hurry up and say yours."

"Fine! Your target has a very blunt personality and is proud of their skills. Sounds like you doesn't it?"

Ignore her, not important. "Choji?"

"Uh, your target is a laid-back individual who does not get themselves involved in things unless absolutely necessary. That's what mine says."

Yeah I would have definitely thought Shika if I'd gotten that one.

" Your up Shika got anything useful we can actually use."

"Yeah, your target uses few weapons and specializes in close-range combat."

Well fuck. The long range ninjutsu is pretty limited in this group we don't really have a choice but to fight him close range. The wind suddenly whipped up into a frenzy around us, chakra flowing with it, any projectiles would be worthless now.

"Ama you got anything?"

He had to yell it in order for me to hear the panic in his voice was clear and the others looked like they were about to turn tail and run. We've got to do something, I've gotta do something.

"I'll fight him. If any of you see an opening take it don't worry about me. Don't bother throwing anything it won't work this wind is his doing worst case he just throws them back at you or directs them at me. Any long range abilities you have use them don't come close range unless you're sure you can make it back out."

His blades took on a blue hue, chakra metal, as if there were anymore reason for me to be the one to fight him.

"Times up come at me with everything you've got or you have no hope of winning."

"Ama this is crazy even for you!"

"His blades are infused with chakra they'll cut through any normal weapon like butter it has to be me. Shika promise me if you see my Awaigan don't lose focus keep looking for an opening."

"Amaya are you insane it could kill you."  
"Promise me, and trust me please."

I know what I'm asking I know it's hard for you but please Shika I'd need to use it for this. He finally nodded; the others still looked scared but nodded to show their resolve. I ran forward sword raised to meet him. He blocked everything I swung at him and I barely deflected or dogged his attacks on time. He was going easy on me I knew that. He must have hundreds of ninjutsu in his arsenal yet he sticks with hand to hand combat. If the others attempted anything I didn't see them nor could I hear them in this wind tunnel. Like I could break my focus from him even for a second; all I can do is buy them enough time to hopefully make a plan.

"You can't win against me by yourself. Though you keep up pretty well for your age."

He's trying to tease me, make me lash out or slip up. When he saw that wasn't going to happen he quickened his attacks soon I was only deflecting only half and every dodge earned me a new cut. I can't keep this pace for forever whatever they're planing back there they need to hurry.

"Chakra Blade Lightning Release!"

Blue sparks arched and popped off the blade; a perfect release would look more like his knives, but I wasn't good at controlling it yet plus it was a major drain on my chakra. It gave me the speed boost I needed though and the wild lighting put him on the defense being unable to read how it would lash out. It burned him a couple times but my chakra was running out fast soon my arms felt heavy and the storm around my blade began to dull to a meer sizel. It was now or never.

"Awaigan!"

Instantly my vision changed the world around me looking more ghostly nearly transparent other than the multi colored bodies of chakra. Sensei's was a bluish gray wild and wiping about, and it was all mine. A new found energy entered my body, raw power, so much more than I'd expended. It felt so good that I could barely hear the yelling from the others or his screams it was all just white noise. Though I felt a surge of chakra hit my temple breaking my eye contact and stopping the absorption.

'_Amaya it's me Ino! Shikamaru's got him in shadow possession please stop!'_

It felt as if her chakra was trying to worm its way into my mind and body but I forced her out and came back to my senses. I deactivated it, first the color came back, then sounds, and then the exhaustion. Dropping to my knees I stabbed my blade into the ground and released all the excess chakra into the earth with another lightning blade. I could feel the wild arches burn my arms and legs but it was better than trying to hold in the chakra. I'd absorbed to much for my system to handle. Finally I was able to make sense of all the yelling but didn't have the energy to respond or stand and simply leaned against my blade for support.

"Shikamaru what the hell was that! Her eyes went all white and sensei sounded like he was in so much pain! She forced me out of her head I thought you said it would work! Answer me!"

"Choji stay with sensei."

I could feel the vibrations of his steps as he ran up to me. Though if he didn't have to maintain shadow possession that must mean sensei is down too or he gave up.

"Amaya look at me are you alright."

I raised my head slightly and looked at him he sighed in relief probably from seeing my eyes as their usual grey color rather than white. He draped my arm around his shoulder and stood half dragging me over to where everyone else was. Ino and Choji both looked terrified though I couldn't blame them Asuma sensei looked about how you'd expect. Pale and exhausted like he'd gotten life suck out of him which he essentially did. I was honestly surprised he was conscious let alone sitting up right with Choji helping him.

"I'm sorry. You told me to come at you with everything I had."

He managed a weak chuckle and looked up at me being half carried by Shika.

"You did just that. Didn't expect to ever have to face against a real Hoshi again. Can't say I enjoy remembering the feeling. You did well though, all of you."

He staggered a bit as he tried to stand but waved off Choji and Ino's attempt to help him.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"By the end of the day yeah. I didn't mean to absorb that much."

"Good because team ten officially starts tomorrow."

I imagined this moment differently with everyone cheering or breathing a sigh of relief but they were all silent.

"That's great and all sensei but could someone explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"Yeah I'm a little confused too what happened to Amaya and what'd she do to you?"

I expected this to happen fear followed by questions which would be followed by more fear. It's no lie most people were secretly happy to see the Hoshi and the Uchiha wiped out two fearsome kekkei genkai erased from the ninja world.

"It's called Awaigan. It's the kekkei genkai of my clan which allows me to absorb the chakra of another person as long as I maintain eye contact with a chakra source. When it's activated the world becomes mostly transparent like I can only see the edges of objects but no detail. The only color I see is the chakra of others; everyone's is unique and normally based on their chakra nature. After I start absorbing it's hard to stop; my body fills with energy and my eyes focus on draining whatever force is in front of me. But, if I absorb more than my body can handle I'll go into a state of overloading it can't hold in the excess chakra so it starts expending it anyway it can even my own. Obviously if someone runs out of chakra completely they die. That's pretty much it."

"But what about Asuma sensei why'd he scream like that."

"Getting your very life source forcibly sucked out of you is a pretty painful experience. Many pass out from the pain others have been able to keep moving by sheer force of will."

She looked horrified, they both did though Ino's horror turned to disgust and then that turned to anger.

"How could you use that on someone knowing it does something like that?"

"That's enough Ino. I told you all to come at me with everything you had or you wouldn't have a chance of winning. Amaya did just that, without her you three wouldn't have been able to find an opening to knock me down. Not to mention you're all a team now you'll have to learn to fight with each other's abilities in mind."

She didn't say anymore, but she looked even less happy at the thought of having to see me use that ability again.

"I want all of you to go home and get a good night's rest meet back here tomorrow morning at eight for our first mission. Shikamaru I'm counting on you to get her home safe, and I expect you back in perfect condition tomorrow."

"Ha, right back at ya sensei."

He laughed and ruffled my hair; looking like he was already regaining some of his color back. The others left silently and there was a tension as Shika dragged me home. Halfway there I was able to pretty much walk on my own though he never showed any interest in releasing my arm.

"Did it scare you, to see me use it again?"

"Of course it scared me, but not in the way you think. You could have died! Do you even carry a seal scroll? Because I know I sure as hell didn't have one."

"Even if you did trying to save me by yourself could kill you. I won't let you give your life for me."

"When your at that point I don't think you have much say in what I do."

"Shikamaru!"

"Amaya!"

God he's stubborn it's risky for an adult to attend that seal let alone him. He'd die not only that he might die and still not be able to stabilize me which means it'd be for nothing.

"Please promise you won't throw your life away in an attempt to save me."

"Than promise me you won't use your eyes for something as stupid as a test! If we fail there's always next time if you die that's it. Don't use it unless our lives are in danger."

"Fine, I won't get better at it unless I use it, but I promise to not use it like that again unless we're in danger."

" And I promise I'll save you if you ever need it. I won't be able to sit back and do nothing, just watch you die, you know you'd do the same for me."

"Stubborn boy."

"Troublesome girl."

We both looked at each other and laughed dropping the subject and instead watched the clouds for the rest of the walk home.


End file.
